Starfire's Birthday
by Olivia Tara Parker Roth Logan
Summary: It's Starfire Birthday and Robin wants thing to go perfect but since when do thing ever do that. introduceing Chrissy my firend.
1. Chapter 1 Shopping Fun

**_A/N: OK so this is a fic i made from my Friend Chrissy and I do not onw the Teen Titans Or The Little Mermaid. oh and so you know i got bored during the mivoe scene and only did the song after a while_**

**_Chapter 1: Shopping fun_**

Robin, Raven, Chrissy, And Cyborg were all out at the mall shopping for Starfire's surprise party. Beast Boy was in charge of keeping Starfire busy.

"How long do you think it will take before Beast Boy forgets his job?" Cyborg asked.

"I give him an hour," Raven said in her usual monotone.

"you gotta give him more credit than that," Chrissy said.

"Fine 61 minutes," Raven said. Chrissy shook her head.

"I'll go in about an hour and take over," Robin reassured his team. "if we're not done by then that is," he said.

"So we need a cake, presents and decorations," Chrissy said.

"OK let's split in to two groups," Robin said. "Raven Chrissy, you two get the cake," He said the two girls nodded. "Cyborg and I will get the decorations, don't forget to get a present too," he said.

* * *

"Friend Beast Boy where did everyone go?" Starfire asked as she got popcorn out of the microwave.

"They went out," Beast Boy said. "What do you wanna watch?"

"The little Mermaid," Starfire said it was her favorite movie.

"Ok," Beast Boy said. He would have picked a ninja movie but he needed to keep Starfire busy, so he put The Little mermaid in.

* * *

10 minutes passed and Beast Boy got bored. He got an idea.

"Hey Star I have something I need to do you can watch your movie alone can't you?" he said. Starfire nodded. Beast Boy took off in a jiffy. He headed to the mall. He was going to have some fun. He headed to the candy shop he had seventy dollars which he wanted to spend.

* * *

"Beast Boy," Robin said into his communicator he waited silently for the changeling to respond.

"Dude!" He heard Beast Boy shout he whipped around as did Cyborg who was with him.

"BB man what are you doing here?" Cyborg asked.

"Shopping," Beast Boy said holding up two shopping bags one half full of Candy and the other was too dark to see inside.

"Your supposed to be watching Starfire and make sure she does find out about her party." Robin said anger clear in his voice

"I got bored and she's watching The Little Mermaid," Beast Boy said, opening a piece of candy.

"Cyborg you keep him under control I'm going back to the tower," Robin said. Cyborg nodded. "Tell Raven and Chrissy," He said and he left.

"Dude what's his problem," Beast Boy asked opening another piece of candy and eating it.

"I don't know, but it's three feet tall and looks like a blade of grass," Cyborg said.

"Oh," Beast Boy said. "Hey that's not cool"

* * *

"Chrissy can you buy something?" Raven asked she sounded slightly annoyed.

"I don't know what to get her," Chrissy said they had been to six stores already. "I want it to be perfect," she said going through a clothes rack. Then she saw it. A cute red shirt that had Tweety bird on it. That said 'It's never my fault' every letter was a different color.

"Is this for Starfire or you?" Raven asked.

"Uh…Star," Chrissy said.

"We're not here for your birthday, we're here for Starfire's" Raven said.

"Sorry," Chrissy said and put the shirt back. "Let's just go before I get side tracked again," she said. Raven nodded and the two left.

* * *

Robin entered the main room of the tower and saw Starfire watching The little Mermaid.

"Oh hello friend Robin," Starfire said turning to face Robin.

"Hey Star," Robin said.

"Do you wish to watch the movie with me," Starfire asked.

"Sure," Robin said taking a seat next to Starfire on the couch. Robin noticed the movie was almost at Kiss The Girl.

* * *

"So Cyborg what are we doing?" Beast Boy asked popping up all around Cyborg who was getting annoyed.

"Yo dude how much candy have you had?" Cyborg asked.

"I bought twenty dollars worth," Beast Boy said looking in to his now half empty bag.

"And what you only got ten dollars worth left?" Cyborg asked.

"no five," Beast Boy said. Cyborg groaned how did he get stuck with the grass stain.

"Oh you know what I've always wanted to do?" Beast Boy asked his eyes wide.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"I wanted to ride a shopping cart through the whole mall," Beast Boy said excitedly.

"No," Cyborg said but too late Beast Boy had found a cart and took off.

* * *

_"First we Got to create the mood," Sebastian said pulling reed willow out like he was a music instructor. "Percussion, strings, winds, words_

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why, but you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

_Robin sat on the couch looking at Starfire. She was watching the movie intently. Robin gulped he knew he had feelings for Starfire but he didn't know how she felt._

_"Is something wrong?" Starfire asked noticing Robin was staring at her._

_"a--nothing," Robin said turning his head back to the movie."Did you here that?" Prince Eric asked looking behind him. Ariel shook her head._

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she want you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sing with me now_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la my oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la ain't it sad  
Ain't it a shame, too bad  
He gonna miss the girl_

Starfire looked at Robin out of the corner of her eye. She saw him watching the movie with a bored look on his face.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" She asked.

"I'm sure," Robin said. Starfire nodded and returned to watching the movie.

_Now's your moment  
Floating in the blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

Robin scooted closer to Starfire. He needed to know if Starfire liked him too. It was just him and Starfire alone in the tower there was no one to walk in on him and Starfire.

"Star?" Robin said. Starfire had just realized how close Robin was.

"Y--Yes," Starfire asked nervously.

"I--I uh wanna ask you…uh…" Robin stammered unable to think clearly.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it, how?  
You wanna kiss the girl_

_Woh, woh_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say, kiss the girl_

_Woh, woh_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl_

"What is it?" Starfire asked.

"I…….uh…Wanna …ask you if you ……"

"Anytime would be good,"

_FROG  
You got to_

_SEBASTIAN  
Kiss the girl_

_FROG  
Why don't you_

_SEBASTIAN  
Kiss the girl_

_FROG  
Go on  
You gotta_

_SEBASTIAN  
Kiss the girl_

_FROG  
Go on and_

_SEBASTIAN  
Kiss the girl_

Without thinking Robin leaned in and kissed Starfire.

* * *

Cyborg pulled his communicator out. "Yo Chrissy Raven," he said into it.

"Hey cy," Chrissy said.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"BB's on a sugar rush and he's riding a shopping cart through the mall," Cyborg said

* * *

**_A/N: So what did ya'll think let me know and I'll post the next chapter soon_**


	2. Chapter 2 Shopping Fun Pt 2

**_A/N: OK so this is chappy 2_**

**__**

Chapter 2: Shopping Fun Pt. 2

Cyborg, Raven, and Chrissy met up.

"Have you seen him?" Cyborg asked. Raven and Chrissy shook their heads. "We gotta tell Robin,"

"Why we can catch him," Chrissy said. "And if we do tell him he'll kill us," she added.

"Weren't you supposed to watch him?" Raven asked a brow raised.

"Yeah what does that have anything to do with this?" Cyborg asked.

"So we're not going to get in trouble for this," Raven stated, as she pulled her communicator out

"Come on Rae," Cyborg said. "I'll pay you both 100," he said.

"I don't think so," Raven said. "200," she said. A thought popped in to her head. "And keep the grass stain away from me for a month," she said.

"fin 200, but I can't promise anything about BB," Cyborg said. "But I think Chrissy can do that," he said smirking at the blush that crept across Chrissy's face. "I suppose you want 200 to?" he asked the blushing girl.

"For that comment yes," Chrissy said regaining her composure. Cyborg gave them both 200 dollars and the three set out to find Beast Boy. they found said boy riding a cart straight for the escalators.

* * *

Without thinking Robin leaned in and kissed Starfire. Starfire leaned in deepening the kiss. Robin was relieved that she wasn't freaked out. He pulled away when the need for air was to great.

"Starfire," Robin panted.

"I know," Starfire said smiling. "I love you too," she smiled at him.

"Ok then go on a date with me tonight," Robin said. Starfire nodded. "Ok so 7:00," he asked. Starfire nodded again.

* * *

"Beast Boy," Cyborg said getting the green teens attention. Beast Boy stopped.

"Hey guys guess what?" he said jumping off the cart as it fell down the escalator.

"What BB?" Raven asked in her usual monotone.

"Some guy called security on me," he said, pointing int the security guards heading this way.

"I'll handle this," Cyborg said. He walked over to the two guards. After a few minute he walked over to the other three. "Ok we have to go and we can't come beck until we get BB under control," he said. "and atleast for a month we can't come back," he said.

"Great Robin's gonna this," Raven said sarcastically.

"So who's gonna tell him the good news?" Chrissy asked.

"I say Beast Boy," Cyborg said.

"Me too," Raven said.

"Why me?" Beast Boy asked as the four headed to the nearest exit.

"Because this is all your fault," Raven said. Cyborg nocited for the first time Raven was carrying a box.

"So you got the cake at least?" he asked.

"Yes," Chrissy replied for her sister.

* * *

The movie had finished and Starfire went to her room to feed Silkie. Robin was just relaxing for once. Thinking thing were going to work out. Starfire still had no idea about her upcoming surprise party, tomorrow, and the other would be home in about an hour. The door opened he turned around and grew annoyed. The others were back and by the looks of it all they had was the cake.

"Where are the decorations?" he asked getting up from his seat.

"Ok, dude, I kind of got us kicked out of the mall," Beast Boy said stepping up.

"What?" Robin said.

"well you should know better than to let me have all that candy," Beast Boy defended himself.

"You have to get the decoration tomorrow's the party," Robin said. He wanted this to be perfect. But things never really turn out the way you plan do they.

"Oh yeah the Titans East should be here within the hour," Cyborg said remember his chat with Bumble Bee earlier.

"You tell me this now?" Robin said trying to keep his anger under control. "Go get rooms ready for them," he ordered. The four nodded and left not wanting to hear Robin yell. Robin fell back on to the couch tense. 'does god hate me for some reason?' he thought to himself.

* * *

**_A/N: I kno this is short but i had to do it_**


	3. Chapter 3 Titans East and Preparation

_**A/N: I kno it's short but it's a long needed update i'll make next one longer**_

**_Chapter 3: Titans East and Preparation _**

Robin was still laying on the couch trying to think of away to explain the Titans East Visit. When the door opened.

"Right this way," Beast Boy said. Robin groaned and sat up sure enough the Titans East were here, after the twins left for Mexico, Jinx and Kid Flash took their spots. Robin stood up to greet them.

"hey guys," he said. "Bee do you have a reason for visiting?" he asked hopefully. Bumble Bee nodded.

"Yes, we missed you guys and decided to pay a visit," Bumble Bee said. Robin nodded that would work. "And someone may have cause a power outage at our tower," she said glaring and Speedy and Aqua Lad.

"He started it," Speedy said. Robin shook his head trying not to laugh.

"Any way we'll be here while this fix the broke walls and get the power back and replace the back up generator," Bumble Bee said smiling.

"I'd ask, but do I really want to know," Robin said.

"SO what's this about a new member?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Oh right," Beast Boy ran from the room.

"It's his girlfriend," Robin said. "And Raven's sister," he added. Beast Boy returned pulling Chrissy along.

"Guys this is Chrissy," he said. "Chrissy these are the Titans East, Speedy, Aqua Lad, Jinx, Kid Flash and Bumble Bee the leader," he said.

"Hi," Chrissy said. "Nice to meet you all," she said smiling. Raven and Starfire walked into the room.

"oh what are you guys doing here?" Starfire asked.

"Long story short those two," Bumble Bee jerked her thumb at Speedy and Garth, "Destroyed out tower we're here until they get the power going again," she said. "Didn't they tell you?"

"I guess we forgot to mention it," Chrissy said, giving Starfire an apologetic look. Starfire smiled.

"Robin may I talk to you?" Starfire asked.

"Uh…sure," Robin said and he followed her out of the room, and to her room. Once the door closed behind him. "So what's up?" he asked.

"About earlier," Starfire said.

"Oh that reminds me," Robin said. "Would you like to go out tonight?" he asked. Starfire who had been about to ask him smiled she knew it was a male thing. Raven and Chrissy had just told her that.

"I'd love that," she said smiling.

"So 7:00?" Robin asked.

"Sound great," Starfire said. She moved over to Robin who was leaning against her desk. She kissed him. The alarm went off. Robin groaned. This day was not going how he had planned. This was supposed to be a day of relaxation for him, but no things never go the way he planned. Him and Starfire ran out to the living room where Beast Boy Cyborg, Chrissy and Raven were waiting for them.

"Who is it?" Robin asked.

"The Hive Five," Beast Boy said.

"Come on let's get this over with," Robin said.

* * *

"It's almost 7 and I do not know what to wear," Starfire said. She had invited Raven, Chrissy, Jinx and Bumble Bee to her room to help her out.

"Chill, he'll love what ever you pick out," Jinx said. She got up off Starfire's bed and walked over to the closet along with Chrissy. Together they picked out an outfit for Starfire to try on. It was a black tank top, light purple sweater, and a dark purple mini skirt.

"What do you think?" she asked Raven and Bumble Bee.

"I lo0ve it," Bumble Bee said smiling.

"Yeah it's good," Raven agreed giving the alien a small smile. Starfire smiled back. Tonight had to be perfect for it was her first date.

* * *

"SO where are you taking her?" Speedy asked. Him and Beast Boy had gotten him to tell them about his date with Starfire.

"To the carnival on the pier," Robin said. "I swear if any of you spy I will kill you," he said looking at Beast Boy and Speedy in particular.

"Damn there goes that Idea," Speedy teased. Robin glared at him. "Ok no jokes," Speedy put his hands up in surrender.

"Besides, you have to somehow find a way to get all the stuff for tomorrow," Robin said. He left leaving the 5 other to think.

"I got it," Beast Boy jumped up.

"If it involves, ninja monkeys, wizards, or zombies we don't wanna hear it," Aqua Lad said.

"No, the titans were banned from the mall right?" Beast Boy asked. The other four nodded. "Well, our alter egos weren't" he said. "Cy do you still have those holo rings?" he asked.

"That is actually really smart," Kid Flash said.

"OK who are you and what have you done to Beast Boy?" Aqua Lad asked.


	4. Chapter 4 the date

**_Chapter 4: The Date _**

"Besides, you have to somehow find a way to get all the stuff for tomorrow," Robin said. He left leaving the 5 others to think.

"I got it," Beast Boy jumped up.

"If it involves, ninja monkeys, wizards, or zombies we don't wanna hear it," Aqua Lad said.

"No, the titans were banned from the mall right?" Beast Boy asked. The other four nodded. "Well, our alter egos weren't" he said. "Cy do you still have those holo rings?" he asked.

"That is actually really smart," Kid Flash said.

"Ok who are you and what have you done to Beast Boy?" Aqua Lad asked. Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at Aqua lad.

"Yeah I still have them," Cyborg said answering Beast Boy's question.

"Sweet," Beast Boy said.

* * *

Robin looked at himself in the mirror one last time, he had his hair down so people wouldn't recognize him, and instead of the mask he was wearing dark sunglasses. He was wearing a red t shirt and black hoodie, and dark blue jeans and black shoes.

He took a deep breath and told himself to relax. It was just a date. Sure he had been waiting for this day for 2 years now, so why was he so nervous. There was a knock he walked over to the door and opened it. He saw Raven standing there.

"Hey," he said.

"Star's waiting for you, so relax, the guys left, so they won't bug you," she said.

"That's not why I'm so-" Robin cut off mid sentence. "How do you know I'm nervous?" he asked.

"Empathy, and we share a bond remember?" Raven said.

"Oh yeah," Robin said. He was so nervous it was messing with his head. He took another deep breath. "Well here goes nothing," he said. Raven smiled.

"Relax and just have fun we have everything under control," she said.

"I hope so," Robin said.

"Just go," Raven said. Robin nodded and walked down the hall to the living room where Starfire was waiting for him. He stopped once he saw her.

"Do you like it?" she asked. She was wearing the outfit Chrissy and Jinx had picked out for her.

"Yeah you look beautiful," Robin said, after a moment. Starfire giggled.

"my name for tonight is Kori Anders," she said. "What's yours?" she asked.

"Richard Grayson." Robin said. "Shall we go?' he asked holding his hand out to her. She took his hand and allowed him to lead her out to the garage. Robin walked pat his r cycle to the corner of the garage and lifter a tarp up to revel his old bike.

"You really don't want people noticing us," Starfire said.

"Yep," Robin said. "This night is all about us," he said. Starfire smiled as she grabbed the helmet he offered her.

* * *

"They grow up so, fast," Jinx said. Her and Chrissy were sitting on the couch together, along with Bumble Bee.

"Yeah one minute it's like you're teaching her proper English and him to relax, next thing you know their going out on their first date," Chrissy said.

"Give it a rest you two," Bumble Bee said.

"Leave us be we're having fun," Jinx said. Bumble Bee rolled her eyes.

* * *

"So Gar what's first on the list," Cyborg asked. Beast Boy pulled the list from his back pocket.

"First we need to get the decorations," Beast Boy said. "Plus we each need to get her a present, oh and rob wanted some kind of party game," he said reading of the list.

"So where too?" Speedy asked.

"Well we have two different places to go to," Gar said. "One is called the party store, the second is Hot Topic, Robin found some awesome things in there for the party so he put them on hold," he said.

"Great let's go," Kid Flash said.

"Gar and I will go to Hot Topic," Cyborg said.

"We'll handle the other stuff," Aqua Lad said. Cyborg nodded and the five splint into their two groups.

* * *

Richard parker his bike near the pier and got off and held his hand out to Kori. She took it and allowed him to help her off.

"A carnival?" she asked. "Fun," she said smiling. The first thing she pulled him to was the Ferris wheel, her favorite ride. After an hour of riding Ride Richard decided to try a few games.

"No offense but you can't catch a break can you," Kori asked as they moved on to the next game which was a ring toss game.

"No I cannot," Richard said laughing, he had been trying to win a game for 30 minutes now and was unsuccessful. He paid the man and tried the game he won. I brown teddy bear, with a red bow, black eyes, and red cheeks. "Here you go," Richard said handing Kori the bear.

"Oh how sweet," Kori said. "Thank you," she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Richard blushed.

"Your welcome," he said. He looked at his watch. "Wow, it's almost 9," he said. "Wanna go on a few more rides?" he asked. Kori nodded and led him back over to the Ferris wheel.

"Again?" Richard asked. Kori nodded and they got in line. Soon they were at the top, looking out at the Tower they called home. Kori turned to Richard.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" she asked.

"Habit," Richard said shrugging. Kori placed her hand on the side of his face and grabbed the glasses, when Richard didn't protest she continued in taking them off. She looked in to his cerulean blue eyes as they wheel began to move. She couldn't take her eyes off of him it's like they were hypnotic. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"no," Kori shook her head blushing. "I just wasn't expecting you eyes to be that color," she said. "I always thought they would be dark," she said honestly. They got off the ride and started walking. Kori held her bear close at her side. Richard grabbed her free hand. And moved in front of her stopping her.

"Kori," he said. "I had fun tonight and I want to know are we officially a couple now?" he asked.

"Yes but on one condition," Kori said.

"What's that?" Richard asked a brow raised. Kori took a step closer and leaned in closer to his ear.

"I get to be the girlfriend," she said. Richard smiled.

"AS long as I'm the boyfriend," he said.

"Deal," Kori said. She pulled back and kissed him on the lips this pulled back and kissed him on the lips this time. Richard pulled her closer. They broke the kiss when air was of great need.

"So Kor what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked.

"Oh nothing special, just hanging out at the tower," she said. 'Did he forget?' she thought sadly.

"How about me and you spend the day together no titan business, just me and you," he said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out to tickets to see Fall Out Boy in concert (I know I use the band before in another story of mine but it's my favorite band) "I got two tickets to see Fall Out Boy, and I know how much you love them," he said.

"You mean it no Titan business?" Kori asked her eyes on the tickets.

"I mean it" Richard said. "I'll put Cy in charge besides they have the Titans East if they need help," he said.

* * *

"The guys sure have been gone a long time," Jinx said. It was almost 9:30 and there was no sign of the male titans. "Where did they go anyway?" she asked.

"I have no idea they said something about solving our mall problem and that they'd be back later," Raven said.

"Ok so when is later?" Bumble Bee asked. Raven shrugged. The doors opened ant the 5 male titans entered the room.

"We're back," Beast Boy announced. He was carrying on bag. "We got everything needed for the party," he announced.

"Are they back yet?" Cyborg asked. The girl shook their heads.

"How did you manage to get into the mall?" Chrissy asked curiously.

"Cy's holo rings," Beast Boy said. "They made me and Cy look normal," he said.

"Yeah we got everything on the list," Speedy said.

"Great now give them to me everything is going in my room," Raven said. "What it's the one place she can't go?" she said to the confused look on the others faces.


End file.
